


Painless Pleasure, Pleasureful Pain

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batjokes, Crime, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Just a whole lot of smut really if I can write it, Kinky, M/M, Polyamory, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, SuperBat, Superjokes, Threesome - M/M/M, Wayne Manor, superbatjokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Joker is dripping in diamonds from head to tow from a jewelry store heist. He's waiting for Batsy to come and dance with him but instead it's Superman who stops him. The two heroes are planning something and Joker isn't sure if he's supposed to like it. After all, there seems to be a lesson underneath all those deep frowns on their faces no matter how bared down and wanted he might feel like when laying in silk sheets in front of their hungry gazes.A Chinese translation now available, thanks to DavyBrett, at: http://www.integrafic.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=982&page=1&extra=#pid7987





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Translation]Painless Pleasure, Pleasureful Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755513) by [DavyBrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett)



Joker was running down a dark ally after having robbed a Tiffany's jewelry shop. He was laughing as maniacally as ever of course, usual for his behavior as he made his way to safety despite it would attract even more attention which was problematic for escape. But he had his gun and knives with him and he sure wasn't afraid to use them if necessary. Even if it wasn't necessary, they tingled in his palms as soon as he had them in his hands.

His goons had fled as soon as the first police sirens were be heard and he was now left alone wearing a dozen extravagant diamond necklaces, elaborate bracelets and magnificent rings which were glittering even in the darkness of the alley shining along with his crazed green eyes.

The police were looking for him but really what was Joker's main goal in running his lungs raw was simply to delay his capture until Batsy that found him. He was going to climb up the next fire-escape ladder to get to a roof and then he would wait there for Batman to come and get him in peace. They would fight around a bit and Joker would get in a few laughs and jokes while Batsy would grunt and hold him tight in his muscly arms trying to shut him up.

However just as Joker was getting to the ladder, a _very_ strong hand was placed upon his shoulder from behind, stopping him dead in his tracks. The grip was firm and steadied him to the ground with such surprising strength that Joker was almost about to fall from the ladder straight on his back from the abrupt halt. Joker knew this wasn't Batman. It wasn't a gloved hand, Joker could already feel that much. Besides the hold was too painfully tight to be his yet without digging into the muscle which shouldn't be possible. Joker whizzed around on his heels, feet back on the cracked asphalt, to turn to the audacious troublemaker and say a few carefully chosen words to whoever this little McSmartypants thought they were that they could even think of laying even a finger on him just like that and presume to get away with it. He might have been in a hurry to get to the Batman but he had a minute or two to break some fingers if he felt like it.

The words which had already reached the tip of his tongue were lost on him the second he recognized who this bold intruder was. Who could mistake that strong, sharp jawline and those intense, icy blue eyes and that slicked to the side cropped dark hair to don the finishing touches of that whole look of _savior_ with inhuman superpowers and a gloriously red cape to match it?

"Excuse me, superfreak, but I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment. I have a meeting already prearranged with another weirdo dressed in a cape. So if you don't mind, call my secretary, I'm sure she can fit your appointment in with a more appropriate time, maybe next week", Joker told him accompanied by a red grimace more than a grin this time. The hand on his shoulder still hadn't moved from its spot. Not even lessened in its hold. Joker looked at it with disgust.

Superman was frowning and his jaw jutted out a bit as he inspected Joker with feigned disinterest and ostentation. _Rude,_ Joker thought to himself.

"That meeting's been rearranged. Batman's waiting for you, at the house - you're coming with me."

"What?" Now it was Joker's turn to frown along with the added extra of his jaw hitting the ground.

Superman's pretentiousness was only heightened with that and just kept looking at Joker like he didn't even understand why such a lowly task had been given to him. Holding him at an arm's length like he was wondering what was so special about him. It was all clearly just pretense, Joker could see that. The superfreak was _envious._ "Yeah. He wants to see you in private", he says with a nonchalant shrug while all the same admitting what Joker had had figured out all along.

However Joker's wide eyes signified that he still didn't quite understand. At least not what had been said in its literal sense.

"But why are _you_ here? Why isn't he taking me in personally if he _so badly_  wants to see me?" Joker asked, diamond necklaces swinging and sparkling in the light of the streetlamps as he moves his arms in his disbelief with his usual bravado. Superman had to drop his hold on him then.

"Just come with me, alright? I'm sure he'll clear it out for you once you get there", Superman told him and took hold of his arm again, encouraging him to go along with him already.

Joker took a slightly apprehensive step toward him with a displeased pout from people being secretive like this with him. And he didn't really feel like trusting the superfreak when he was acting so jealous and all. But he was curious to whatever this was about. What he certainly wasn't so sure about was the question on how _his_ Batsy and Sups had come together like this. Or why they seemed to be working together tonight of all nights and deciding to drag him along. Could this be a trap?

But right after that first step of his, Superman unexpectedly grabbed Joker from under his knees and armpits and soon Joker found himself being carried away the dark blue, weird cloth clad arms. The jewelry swung around, almost hitting him in the face at that point.

"Hey you dumbo! I might not mind being carried around like a princess by hunky men indisputable such as yourself but I'd still appreciate a little warning", Joker protested with a displeased tone to his voice and the frown between his brows deepened remarkably as he glared at the superfreak.

Superman looked even more pretentious, but uncomfortable now, too, obviously not enjoying the awkward situation at hand. "It's faster if I just take you there like this. You don't get airsickness, do you? I don't want you throwing up on me and spreading that crazy all over."

 _"Please,_ me? _Airsickness?_ I' _m_ a criminal mastermind, you freak of a flag, and a brillia- Woah!"

Then they suddenly were way up in the sky and flying at least 30 mph through the chilly Gotham air. It was actually beautiful up here, the stars almost showing through the murky black clouds up-head. It was cold as fuck though, not to mention how cold it got from speeding through the air that fast without any protection whatsoever than his flimsy, tailored purple suit.

Thankfully however Joker didn't care and secondly it only took a couple of seconds until they were at the Wayne mansion. Joker didn't pay attention to where they had arrived to as he didn't pay attention to the little slips that otherwise slipped Batsy's identity away from time to time as rare as it still was. He didn't want to know, he didn't need to. It didn't matter. Batsy was Batsy that was all and all that needed to be.

Superman let go of him when they landed to the frontsteps of the massive, exquisite wooden frontdoors. Joker's knees almost buckled from underneath him from the sudden landing he had to take on his feet. Superman stayed a step behind as if blocking his way from escape. Escape, however, did not even spring to Joker's mind at this point as an option.

As if on cue, the old butler opened the door and graced them both an equally disinterested and slightly dismissive inspection of his wise eyes before turning away from the door to welcome them in without another word. "Alfred", Superman greeted the man with a respectful tone anyway. Very different from how he talked to Joker.

"Master Bruce is waiting for you in his study; the second floor and the last door on the right", Alfred informed them curtly while closing the door behind them. Joker couldn't help but fidget just a little bit and twiddled with one of the expensive rings in his finger, one of the rings with an impressive ruby stone in the middle. He wanted to remain as confidant and sure of himself as usual and he especially didn't want some superfreak see him wavering. And it certainly wasn't because of Sups but due to this strange meeting Batsy had arranged for them all. Joker was feeling this was a trap by the second as he waltzed up the grandiose stairs to the office with Superman in his tow. Maybe they were going cage him and make sure he stayed imprisoned for the rest of his life. For good this time. No Arkham or anything, just a properly holding cell which even he couldn't escape. Or maybe he had Superman there to kill him. Or more likely it was all the superfreak's plan and he was making Batsy watch as he killed him. Batsy wouldn't want him dead, no way. At least not if he could do something about it. It was after all against his moral coding. Besides, Joker had enough faith in Batsy to know he wanted him just as much as Joker wanted him, too. Maybe not as openly but still.

Joker was just about to simply barge into the office but Superman stopped his hand from turning the doorknob and gave him a stern look. "Nobody taught you any manners?" he asked, making fun of him. Joker glared at him and turned the knob anyway. He heard the superfreak sigh behind him in frustration. Probably rolling his eyes, too, that big old party pooper.

"Good evening, Batsyboo! How's it hanging?" Joker said to announce himself in his usual, flamboyant way. "I must thank you for the ride you'd booked me. Very fast and such wonderful views but the driver had a _bad_ mouth, I gotta say. You'd better keep that in mind the next time you're hiring metahumans as flying taxis. The customer gets all irritated from that exasperating, silly chit-chat and it starts the evening off rather poorly. Left a bitter taste in _my_ mouth for sure, I'm afraid."

Batman doesn't say much, just huffs out humorlessly. He's sitting behind his clean, impressive, hardwood desk in the yellow light dripping from the lamp with a classic green lampshade. He looks actually rather intimidating even without his usual Batsy garments. But it still works for Joker. He wonders what it would be like to be leaned over that big desk and feeling Batsy's strong hands on his naked form, slipping between his legs which he would spread wide open for him... _Stop it, the superfreak's still watching!_

When Batsy won't say much more and the silence wear out too long, Joker has to ask.

"I do wonder though why I was invited here on such short notice, Batsy. I know you're much more punctual than this. What's going on? Why am I here?" Joker questions, running a glove clad finger over polished wood before looking over his shoulder to Superman. "Or more preciously, why is the _superfreak_ here?"

Then Batman's voice suddenly booms in the quiet space. "You will _NOT_ call him that!" he practically yells though it was clearly meant as just a basic command. Joker can't help the twitch that shudders through his body as he looks back over to him. Suddenly he feels a lot colder even though Batsy has stood up from the desk and walked closer to him. Just a feet more and they will be chest to chest. Or chest to abdomen. Batsy is rather tall after all even without his sturdy black boots.

" _Excuse me?_ When has my name calling ever bothered you this much before? Besides, I'm just saying how it is. Now, what's going on?" Joker demands and sets his jaw tight as he looks at Batsy with hard eyes.

He hears Superman shift behind him but he will not turn to look. Joker is not afraid. Batsy has that ever-present scowl on his face again and he closes the small distance between. Almost - he leaves an inch for breathing. Now Joker has to look upwards to meet his icy blue eyes.

"You're not calling him that anymore. It's Clark now. Or Superman, however you prefer. But you won't be disrespecting to either one of us, not even in the faintest way anymore", he tells him firmly with that husky deep voice Joker loves so much even when he's angry with him.

"Don't tell me _that's_ why I'm here. You didn't make superfr-" Joker decides to quickly 'correct' himself for the sake of keeping peace a lil' while longer although his tone changes to a blasphemous when he says _his_ name, " _Clark_ get me here just so you could teach me how to call him. So... what is it? Why am I here, Bats?!"

Joker crosses his arms over his chest that makes the jewels around his neck clink and jiggle and juts out his chin in annoyance. Batsy stares at him back with the same expression Joker had walked him in on. Thoughtful and calculating. Then he looks over Joker's shoulder to Superman before coming back to green eyes.

"No. Not just that. You're going to learn a lot more than just how to call us correctly here tonight", he says undeniably secretively. Joker cocks a sharp eyebrow at him. "And what does this evening class of yours for me exactly entail?" Joker couldn't deny he felt anticipation creeping up on his back a lot.

Batsy regarded him from head to tow and then caught one of the diamond necklaces between his fingers and brought it up to closer inspection. Joker swore he saw a hint of a smirk on those lips then.  _Smug._

"We're going to teach you to be good", Batsy says and then looks back up Joker's eyes, determined and unwavering. His voice goes deeper then as he continues.

"And only good boys get presents and pretty things", he says and suddenly rips the necklace from him, breaking it, sending dozens of diamonds and gold pieces flying across the floor. Joker looks at him, wide eyed in wonder and astonishment. Batsy's smirking obviously now and then with just one look over his shoulder again before Joker registers forceful arms around his waist for a half a second as he's whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like that wasn't enough, there's a little bit more of this sort of thing down here though in a bit different format.   
> https://literallyabstract.tumblr.com/post/158197037296/superbatjokes-begins


	2. I Punish You With Pleasure

It took less than a single second for the superfrea -  _Clark_  - to drag Joker into the master bedroom, which by the way was quite incredible in all its hardwood mahogany and heavy velvet curtain glory, and to land him on the plush, huge, satin sheet covered bed, leaving Joker all flustered and out of breath. Joker gave him his best scowl as he rightened himself on the bed to a sitting position and straightened his purple jacket with a huff. Damn, those sheets though, too... This bedding was definitely some of that hundred percent Egyptian cotton shenanigans. Joker felt like wanting to drown in them.

Batsy trailed after them into the bedroom, last but definitely not the least. When he entered through those ceiling high sturdy double doors, his presence was absolutely regnant of the whole atmosphere. He dominated the situation to its every sense and as he walked closer to them, it might as well been God himself thumping elegantly across the shiny hardwood floors. He stopped just a few feet from him and Clark at the bed and gave Superman a distinctive look while pocketing his hands into his sleek black trousers.

"Undress him", he simply told Clark and the man did not hesitate. He walked around to the side which Joker had landed on and knelt behind his back. Joker couldn't help with the frown that seemed to have been glued to his face from now on as Sups began to gently though efficiently taking of the jewelry from around his neck, wrists, fingers and all before moving to his clothes and weaponry. After the jacket came off in one quick movement, Joker was finally able to remove his bewildered stare on the Bat instead to Sups who continued working behind him diligently.

"Hey, make sure you don't crease that, Clarkyclark. It ain't exactly cheap getting one of those made, y'know", Joker chastened him when his jacket ended up on the floor. Joker actually heard Batsy snicker then and turned his intense gaze back to him. 

"What are you laughing at? You'd better not. You know, you'll be getting me another one if this one gets ruined in treatment of your big, strong, manly hands. And what kind of a friend you are, making your supermate do all the work here, huh? Don't like to get your hands dirty anymore? I can well assure you I'm as clean and pure as a damned angel" Joker scolded him although it probably wasn't very wise of him honestly. Thankfully, Batsy didn't seem to pay him any mind and simply watched the procedure unveil before his eyes. Actually he began to undress himself, slow and lazily, and now Joker's eyes were glued back to him. 

In a matter of a minute Joker was down only to his accompanying purple pants and not much else. Clark's nimble hands were in fact already working on the button and fly of them right at this second. That boy certainly didn't talk much and not at all too politely but he sure knew how to handle things when it came the physical side of things. His touch and grip on Joker was surprisingly careful and soft now but remained tantalizingly firm and purposeful. Maybe that was just because they had Batsy to overlook it all. Even when it came to manhandling Joker, it felt more like easy guidance as he was laid down onto the bed so that Clark could slide his pants off of him and so on. Things were simple and carefree for the most part. The tiny part of it was the question of what this lesson of their was supposed to entail exactly and what was expected of him. 

"Thank you", Batsy just said when Clark was clearly finished, leaving Joker in all his glory bare and pale as the fresh snow in the middle of the luxurious bed, expecting and slightly unnerved for the following. Clark stood up from the bed and went over to Batsy who was only wearing his slacks now. He started talking to him, quickly without a trace of emotion apart from tenseness on his face, too quietly for Joker to hear. He was beginning to get annoyed. Sure, things had become rather interesting when they got into the bedroom but what was with all this secret negotiating and harsh expressions. Were they not going to have fun after all? Then he heard his name being said.

"I'm right here, you know. If you have something to say to me, I'm right here in all that I am. Literally", he spoke up and threw his arms up in both frustration and as an invitation. The two bodybuilders just glanced over to him with their tense blue gazes for a second and then continued their conversation like nothing had been said and Joker couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, when on earth did  _you_  tw _o_  get into a position where  _this_  seemed like a suitable solution to the problem that you claim to be is  _me?_  And Batsy, it'd better be that the only villain you're fucking is me. I mean, it's fine if Sups here's the hero version of the collection. Not to say I'm jealous or anything, I just don't particularly like to share my  _things",_  Joker said turning to his side and propped his head on his hand, accidentally ending up in a rather seductive position amidst the dark red sheets. He gave out an approving grin for himself. 

Batsy huffed out at that point and glared at Joker with his hands on his hips decisively. "Joker, you're the only one. Clark and I made an agreement and you're a part of it as long as you learn your lesson. Now, please, stay quiet", he ordered and then went back to talking with Clark who was nodding along with whatever Batsy was saying. 

Joker snorted and threw himself on his back on the bed and looked at the fancy decor of the dark ceiling. Was everything in this mansion as polished as the brilliant white teeth on that bat? Even the wooden, embellished ceiling seemed to glimmer in the faint, yellow light coming from the chandelier. Joker looked to the bedside tables to see if there happened to be any candles there, because burning candles would make is occasion really classy and intimate. Unfortunately, there wasn't. Just a vase of flowers on both sides and then a mysterious sleek, small, warm-colored pot of something that was not written on it. Joker was just about to reach over and to twist it open out of his simple curiosity, when a halting hand came to grasp his wrist. 

It was Sups again, this time, however, as bare as he was. And what a surprisingly distinguished sight that was. All chiseled muscle glory that were always accentuated in his strong yet at the same time very delicate movements in every possible way. 

"Are you ready to begin?" he questioned him with his same stern expression. "Are  _you?"_ Joker asked him back with malcontent and a sneer. But then Batsy chided him with a tssk. Joker looked back to him, hoping they were finally done with their verbosity and would get in bed. But Batsy stayed where he were and looked at the two of them. 

"Hold him down for me", he told Clark while he went to retrieve something from a prestige drawer. Clark went around Joker again, this time holding him around his torso against his broad chest, Joker's hands tucked between so that he couldn't use them. "Now what's this all about? Are you going to brand me or something, Batsy? 'Cause you don't need to restrain me for that, you know. I'd take a nice Batmark on me any day of the week and you know I'd be wearing a smile while you do it, too."

"I'm aware of that. But you do need restraining for this", Batsy responded and came back with a gold ring in his hand. "What, you gonna propose to me in front of the unholy matrimony? What's that? You really don't know my ring size, that's a whole lot bigger than my ring-finger or even yours..." 

It didn't take too long for Joker to understand what Batsy was holding and the intention behind the object but it only came to him a second before Bats had already slipped the golden ring on his hardening cock. "Now why would you do that, huh?! I can see you made this one all special for me - God... there's an engraving and all, you rich son of a bitch... - but you know that I don't like these. And, sure, maybe that's your point but still! That's just  _mean._  Are you really not going to let me come at all?" Joker whined and tugged towards Batsy so that he would be able to free his arms but Sups' was so damned strong, his arms like steel around his body.

"Don't worry. You'll come - as soon as you have earned it. Then you'll be coming past your withstanding point. And if I recall correctly, Joker, you have a condition,don't you? You're hypersensitive..." Batsy said and cracked a smile on the arrogant, self-righteous side again. He then touched Joker's cheek sweetly before taking him into his own arms and bringing him over his lap.

"But I noticed that you haven't been on your best behavior lately, creating mayhem in the streets again. Hmm... it will be a  _long_  time until this thing comes off, Joker", Batsy chastened him and touched him between his legs which Sups was holding open to tap on the gold ring. That also meant Batsy was touching him everywhere which in turn made Joker's eyes glace over with pleasure and need. Clark's thumbs rub over the backsides of Joker's knees which just happen to be very erogenous zones for him and makes Joker hate the ring confining his ultimate peak of pleasure from being attained all the more.  

"I thought you'd know by now that 'good behavior' simply isn't in my nature, Batsy. I'll never be a good lil' boy like you want me to as much as you and the rest of the citizens of this god forsaken city want me to be. I simply can't", Joker admits in feigned sorrow to him as Bats teases him with his tenderness and light touches. Joker keens as Batsy's hand squeezes on his cock and tries to lean forward towards his hold. 

"We'll see about that by the end of his night", Bats responses as he lets go and instead strokes his hand down from the very roots of Joker's green hair to his backside. 

"But I can't -", Joker was about to say but Batsy cut in. "Believe me, you don't want to disappoint us. Now, I do think it's time we've heard enough talking come  out of that mouth of yours for tonight. It's time we put it to better use", he adds and then there's Batsy's cock proud and tall in front of his eyes all of the sudden. It's something Joker has been acquainted with numerous times in the past and every time it has been just as pleasant as ever - the thickness burns in the most delicious way no matter how well Batsy prepares him and the length fills Joker up to his core until there's no room for anything more. So surely, Batsy and Sups aren't thinking of anything to disrupt that fact...

"Go on then. I know you want it", Batsy encourages him, stroking Joker's hair. Joker goes down on him the way he knows the man likes it and goes to work. It's wonderful. It's nothing less of worshiping when he does it. 

In the background Joker catches Batsy telling Sups to go ahead and start preparing him. In less than a second Joker feels wet fingers circle his hole gently before one digit slowly dives in. To be honest, it has been a while for Joker - he's been real busy with his projects in the city that he hasn't had the time to really get into this that much as of late. Right now, that one thick and unrelenting finger and the delightful cock in his mouth feel enough alone for Joker to come although he physically can't.  

But of course this will go on much further than that. Batsy strokes his back as if to say Joker's taking it like a champ and Joker would laugh if it was funny. Instead, he slurps around the cock, licking and sucking everywhere he can, holding the rest he can't reach in his hands. He isn't quite ready yet to take him all the way in this position but that doesn't seem to be something Batsy wants right yet anyway. 

Sups goes for long, deep strokes inside him and gradually there are four digits pressing on his prostate and stretching his hole open and wide. When he's ready and pulls his fingers out, Joker feels sloppy and loose and already fucked out as some of Batsy's expensive lube runs down his thighs. Sups truly was quite generous in his handling of preparing him and Joker can show some gratitude for the freak for that at least. His way of showing it is tying his legs around the waist they are already lying beside and pulling Sups closer to him. That earns him Sups' hands on his ass as he's startled and almost falls onto him. 

Joker does laugh this time and has to pull off for the cackles to erupt deep from his throat. He hears Batsy sigh in weariness. 

"Get the plug and insert it into him", he advises Clark in almost a clinical tone and Sups gets to work. The drawer is opened again and then there's a cool object pressing on his hole. Joker hasn't see what it looks like but he surely gets to know it inch by torturous inch as it is pushed in. Simplistic in its nature, Joker presumes, as there doesn't seem to be ridges or anything of the kind. It's all just smooth surface that slides it easily. There's that usual stretch at the end with the widest part and Joker arches his back over Batsy's lap and outstretches his arms in front of him as he gives out a long moan like a cat stretching. He grips at the satin sheets and just focuses on the pleasure he's deriving from the whole experience. 

Batsy caresses his back lovingly as the plug is placed to the hilt and then out of nowhere there's a hard slap on Joker's ass. Irritated and overtaken, Joker rises upwards on his forearms to twist his head to the right to give Batsy a fretful look. 

"Classics never die. A spanking is be in order for you as well, don't assume anything less. In the meanwhile, you will give Clark the same treatment you gave to me", he just says and slaps him again. This time it doesn't feel so harsh, nevertheless rather humiliating. Joker feels like a little kid being punished and with Sups' cock in his mouth this time, it's both arousing and embarrassing. 

Wicked. 

He does the best he can on Clark while he's being startled by the slaps on his behind. Sups threads his fingers through his hair to keep him on track of his rhythm. Slowly he's pushing him down his cock all the way until Joker's nose is buried in the cushion of coarse dark hair. Their scents are enveloping him all over and drowning him in their pheromones that only make him feel even more aroused which at the moment isn't the most desired condition for him due to the ring that he's caged in. 

He swallows around the hefty amount of cock in his mouth as he feels his ass becoming hotter and hotter from the stings of pain. After a particularly long lick around the protruding and pulsating vein on Clark's cock, Joker suddenly has him bursting into his mouth hot and creamy filling his mind. It goes straight down his throat without a second thought and he cleans him up with gentle licks before getting off of him. A small nick on the head is place, too, which Joker simply couldn't resist, and has Sups' fingers gripping his hair tighten painfully hard. He laughs loudly as he lifts him off of his lap and onto Bats. 

Batsy holds him to his chest around his waist so that Joker can feel his length pressing against his burning ass. "Forty", Bats tells him in his ear with his husky dark voice. Oh, and it certainly felt like forty strikes if not more. Joker tries to get on his knees as not to hurt his ass even more but Sups is holding his open yet again and in that vice grip of his it's impossible to even try to struggle. 

"You did well", Batsy praises him and Clark smirks in agreement as he stalks forward. Good God, is he hard again  _already?_

Bats strokes his thumbs across the planes of Joker's stomach where he holds him. Sups comes closer and closer with that devilish grin, his hands wandering upwards on his thighs, ticking him. Joker trashes against Batsy's strong hold when he realizes what they are doing but by then Clark is already sinking down on him. 

"Nnggh!" Joker cries out as heat embraces him in one of the most intimate ways. He throws his head back on Batsy's shoulder in torturous shocks of arousal. Clark is slow but very throughout which is so much worse. Desperate whines and pitiful moans leave Joker's smudged red lips in the throws of passion and pain but the two men show no mercy. Batsy kisses the bared expanse of his neck as he cries out in painful pleasure.

Eventually at some point, however, he's unceremoniously thrown in the middle of the bed so that he lands on his stomach. He's given a few seconds to catch his breath but then one of them is spreading his legs again like he was some cheap whore and twisting the plug out of him slowly. 

Batsy sits down in front of him and watches Joker as Sups starts licking inside of him when the plug is out. 

"Ugh, please, no, please, no more, please, Batsy, please, no..."

Joker really didn't expect himself to start pleading like this but in this sort of situation how could he not. They were tormenting him after all. He did wish they hadn't been able to break him quite this soon, still. He was being pathetic. 

Batsy stroking his cheek gently was a small comfort. "You can take it, J. Be a good boy now and let Clark fuck you. You'll let him do that, won't you?" he asks him almost rhetorically as Joker can only defer to their will and nod his head with tears beginning to form in his eyes from the straining peak of pleasure inside of him. 

There's one last long dive of Clark's tongue inside him and then his hands spreading his thighs even farther apart before he moves back a little. His firm hands go to grip him by Joker's hips and positions himself behind him. Batsy looks at them with an unwavering stare as he strokes Joker's head that has found its way to lie to Batsy's broad chest in a search for consolation. 

Taking his sweet time, Clark enters him filling him up to the 'T'. Joker feels like he might just burst. He's had Batsy before and the two are almost just alike. Both long and thick as hell making Joker feel like he's splitting and becoming complete at the same time. 

Joker moans against Batsy's hot, tanned skin and grips his waist almost trying to get away from the invasion Clark had started behind him. 

When Sups has buried himself to the hilt and has Joker arching his back and twisting the bedsheets in a vain effort to spread his legs wider to accommodate the overwhelming length inside him. 

"There you go", Batsy tells him softly as he looks down at his slightly flushed face. He brushes away the few tears that have managed to escape his green eyes and smiles. "Well done", he even dares to congratulate him. Joker huffs out in exasperation which has Bats frowning at him again. 

"Have you still not learned your place? Do you really need to gagged in order to make you understand how to behave?" he asks taking a hold of Joker's chin to make him look at him straight into his eyes. Joker scowls at him but doesn't say anything but that's when Clark starts finally moving. Joker ends up giving out a loud and long moan and squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure, and Bats can't help but grin. 

"Good God, you're still so tight", Clark comments and grips Joker's hips tighter leaving marks. Sups goes all the way out and pushes back in swiftly without a hitch. He makes Joker immobile with the grip he has on he and Joker just has to endure it. Joker leaves scratch marks on Batsy's sides in turn as he hugs closer to him. Batsy hisses.

"I think this will work better than a gag", Bats says and guides Joker's mouth to his cock again. "That's it", he compliments him when Joker begins suckling on him immediately. It's more just to get on Batsy's good side so he would release him from his misery but it's nothing he wouldn't do anyway. Besides, it gives him something other to concentrate on than the pounding on his prostate. 

Whereas Sups' grip on him is tight and strong, Batsy hold him delicately to some extent as he helps Joker move around on his cock. He rubs his head and cards his fingers through his hair softly. His hold tighten only when he comes inside Joker's mouth and simultaneously he feels Clark doing the same thing. He has bucked himself right against his still sore ass. They both fill him up with their ecstasy and Joker is left waiting painfully hard and aching. 

Joker keeps sucking on Batsy's cock until the man's lifting him off from overstimulation. Joker glares at him to express his displeasure but he's swiftly turned around by Batsy's commands and Sups' handywork and soon enough he's sitting on Batsy's lap again. Joker's legs are splayed on either side of Batsy's highly muscled ones and the contrast between their skintones and body almost makes Joker giddy enough to laugh but he sees the two plotting again which quiets him in time so that there wouldn't be another spanking in order.

Cum is slowly starting to drip down on Joker's milky thighs and Batsy scoops some of it on his fingers making Joker shiver in his arms. 

"Plug him back up", he tells Clark nonchalantly and then he's pressing those cum covered fingers to Joker's mouth that's open from bewilderment. Joker suckles on those, too, almost automatically, eyes closed, but then yelps as the plug is placed back inside him, stretching him again. 

"No... No, please, Batsy... C-clark?" Joker moans out as Sups leans over them pressing the plug further inside him leaving Joker's legs trembling. His whole body shaking, to be accurate.

Then the fatty end of it pops inside and Joker's head is thrown against Batsy's shoulder again. His half-lidded eyes glace over as they stare into Clark's which in turn bore back into his. It's a mysterious expression on Sups' face which Joker notices in a haze.

Then Batsy's big hand goes around Joker throat and holds him still and Clark starts leaning in closer and Joker realizes what's happening. 

"Be good now, J. No biting", Batsy warns him. 

Clark's hands wander upwards on Joker's body till his right one comes to his head and grasps the overwhelmingly green strands, the other one is left on his ass, squeezing.

Neither of them smile as they kiss. Mostly because Sups doesn't do it that much, mostly because Joker can't due to the long, impossibly strong tongue invading his mouth soon just like it had his ass just moments ago. Batsy holds him still and he moans around the tight grip on his neck and Clark's magic taking place in his mouth. 

While they make out passionately, Joker submissively letting Clark take control of the kiss to respect the Bat's orders, Batsy's free hand wanders down Joker' chest down to his groin and past it. Joker doesn't realize Batsy's intentions until he tweaks the plug inside him with his finger. His thick index finger circles around his straining entrance before beginning to breach past the tight ring of muscle to join the plug. Joker's eyes fly open and groans into Clark's disinterested mouth. Joker tries to close his legs but Sups' body is in the way and he ends up just trashing himself underneath him. Clark's hands go to control him by grabbing him by his knees which he hikes around his waist opening him up even more for Batsy.

The Bat and the superfreak both seems to revel in his discomfort. Clark switches to nibble hard to the parts of Joker's neck that aren't covered by Batsy's hand. In turn, Batsy presses his finger deeper inside of him. Joker can feel him smirking in smugness. He massages Joker from the inside like he could cure him like that. 

It doesn't take too long for Clark to join him. He has gathered some more of that expensive lube and God it makes Joker feel like a bitch in heat with how wet he feels. He pushes his own index inside of him deadly swift and Joker whimpers as they force the plug to rub on his prostate even harder. Suddenly Clark rubs his other hand on Joker stomach and surprisingly gently as if to comfort him although he doesn't stop plunging his fingers inside him. Joker moans out both in pain and pleasure. 

Batsy presses his lips against Joker's ear, his breath warm and imposing on his shivering skin.

"Shh... You can take it, baby. Let daddy open you up", he tells him softly and seems to be actually waiting for Joker's response. Joker focuses on breathing steadily for a second or two - he knows this won't end that well for him but he might as well to prepare himself for it if nothing else. He looks over to Batsy as his hold on his throat has lessened and instead his thumb is stroking his jaw slowly. 

Joker swallows before slightly nodding.

Batsy pushes another finger in smoothly and soon it's up to his knuckle. Sups follows suit with a particularly hard thrust and Joker cries out. 

"Please, no, take it out already. I can't, please!" Joker pleads abruptly and he sees a shocked expression freeze Clark. Sups looks at Bats for consultation and Joker feels him simply shake his head. 

"Don't worry, he's fine, aren't you, Jay? Just overreacting there a little. You do remember this is your punishment. Soon it's all going to be over and you'll be thankful you have two daddies now to teach you how to be a good little boy", Batsy tells him and wraps his arm around Joker's chest to hold him tighter against himself. Joker feels safe there despite the pleasureful torture he's putting him through momentarily. 

Joker can only sigh out as he looks at Sups tiredly but simultaneously, desperately aroused, and that seems to be the last nail in the coffin for Clark as he lets go of all of his inhibitions with him. 

"Bruce is right. You should be grateful, Joker. Taken into account all the havoc you've put this city that Bruce is trying to protect through, you should be counting your lucky stars that he still believes this deeply in the possibility that maybe one day you'd turn a better leaf in your life as an ally instead of a fiend", he lectures him as he pumps his fingers in and out lazily. "Also, you should count me in as one of those stars", he adds with a devilish smirk before suddenly curling his fingers and pressing straight against his prostate. 

Joker screams. 

"Maybe we do need that gag if he's going to be so loud", Clark says and positions Joker's legs better around his waist. Batsy hums but no so much in agreement. "It's more effective if he learns to be quiet without aid."

"I do like to hear him scream", Sups admits before lowering down and joining his tongue with his fingers again. Joker feels like he's in both heaven and hell. While Batsy strokes him softly, Sups' movements are rougher like he wanted to devour him unlike Batsy who knows how to be a little more patient. After all, this isn't his first rodeo. 

Batsy adds a third finger and now there's just too much. A plug, a tongue and five fingers... He thinks he's actually going to split in two. 

But just as he thinks he's breached his absolute breaking point, the pain subsides turning into the utmost keening pleasure he has ever felt. Joker falls into a blurry and hazy mess inside his skull and he can only hear and feel everything going in down but in slow-motion. 

"Batsy", he croaks out somewhere underneath the blanket of enjoyment with his dry throat and he feels Batsy turn his head to him. "... ready."

Batsy places a gentle kiss to his temple. Clark kisses his neck, and they release the plug out of him. Joker feels terribly empty all stretched out but without nothing inside of him. Fortunately, it's not for long as together Batsy and Clark in caring motions lift him up some to slide him down on Batsy's cock. It's the smoothest ride ever without a question but that's no wonder. 

Batsy loves him first, gently with those well-known little puffs of grunts and moans beside his ear. Clark plays with his body in the meantime. Eventually, however when Batsy deems it alright after pushing his three fingers back inside him to test that his really stretched enough, Clark joins in. 

Slowly he pushes himself inside Joker, too, sliding against Batsy from Joker's front-side. Batsy watches Joker's face the whole time to make sure they aren't hurting him. Joker looks back at him for reassurance that by the time the night is over, he'll be forgiven and given mercy. Joker cannot truly read the expression on his face but he trusts the Bat more than anyone else in the world. 

Clark enters him to the hilt and they all they a moment to simply appreciate the result. Joker trembles between their two burly bodies. He has died and gone to heaven. He has to have. Almost shyly he has to wrap his arms around Clark to regain some balance of his own, and rests his head on his shoulder. The superfreak hugs him back in understanding and holds him tight so that Joker doesn't have to do much anything.

Batsy sits up on his knees and goes to town. He fucks him like Joker needs him to fuck. Each time he pulls out, he pulls out entirely. When he enters him, he does it until Joker feels like he can't take any more of it. Clark, on the other hand, doesn't move so broadly but just enough to make Joker whimper from the cluster of overwhelming feelings enveloping him on both sides. They might as well be killing him.

Both of his men are tensing up but they aren't cumming quite yet which means they want to drag this for as long as they can. To say that Joker's brain and whole body felt like it had had a meltdown would be an understatement. Long strokes along his wall and a constant and consistent pounding against his prostate made him jelly. He thinks he might have screamed at some point after a very hard thrust because of a sudden sting on his ass from a slap but he couldn't remember anymore. He could only moan quietly against Sups' heated skin.

Batsy puts his hand over his mouth as he screams out again. Two of his fingers slip inside. Joker swallows around them silently. At some point, he feels a hand sliding down his back to his ass and a finger touching at his abused hole. It felt like too much but nothing compared it entering him. Batsy's fingers work as a gag now as the fingers is pushed into him slowly up to the knuckle. 

"Well done, Jay. You take us so well", Batsy mutters into Joker's hair as he leans forward until Joker's back is fully against his chest and his cock is sealed inside him. "I'm proud of you", he says and then his hand is on Joker's cock and it's pulling off the ring. Joker doesn't even realize he's cumming until he finds his body in a shock between the two hot bodies managing to hold him together through it. 

Wave after wave pleasure crashes into him instead of simply washing over him. It doesn't seem to end especially as they continue to fuck him afterwards. Clark comes after him, releasing deep inside him. He doesn't pull out immediately until he absolutely must due to the overstimulation from Batsy's cock. He wants to feel Joker around him again. 

Clark watches the two of them as Batsy holds Joker's slack and pliant body against him as he fucks him slower and slower until he's over the edge. Joker's head is thrown against his shoulder again, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent whimper as he cums once more from Batsy filling him up. The Bat smiles modestly down at him in elation before leaving him finally be. 

Joker isn't sure if he's wake or asleep but against the silky sheets he's laid down between, he feels like he doesn't really care. Someone brushes a warm, damp towel against his skin and goes over the wetness between his legs. He feels terribly sore and winces at the contact though the gesture is otherwise benign. Joker falls in and out of consciousness and when he is awake, he can hear water running in the distance. After a while someone delicately goes to lie down behind him and tenderly wraps their arm around his waist. They smell fresh, warm and comforting and Joker turns around with each motion feeling like he's trying to lift up a boulder, until he has managed to press his head into their chest. 

Joker feels them rumble with content and lovingly their hand rubs circles on his back. Then there's another weight pressing down the bed on the other side of Joker. Soon they too slip under the blankets and reach out to him wrapping an arm around him by the waist as well and Joker feels them sighing in endearment on his shoulder as they stroke on his tummy absentmindedly. 

A kiss is pressed on his temple. " _Batsy_..."

"You did so good, Jay. So good", he hears him say as he rubs his back. "Now go to sleep, baby." 

And so Joker's mind numbs down into a pleasant black hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so bloody long but I really couldn't get it done any sooner. Hopefully it was still worth the long wait somewhat, although I'm not that great at smut. I'll do a third chapter which will be more fluffy but I think I'll be leaving it at that. If I'll feel like doing lil' oneshots in the future, I'll probably make it a series.
> 
> In the meantime, however, I sometimes make lil' oneshots and headcanons on my tumblr at 'literallyabstract' in case you were interested in that.


	3. I Pleasure You With Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'mma let you know one thing as not to confuse you too much which is that Bruce stays kind of like himself in and out of the bedroom, so in a way he's the boss no matter what but always ever so caring. Clark on the other hand is a mother hen usually but gets down and dirty in the bedroom.  
> Just letting you know so it doesn't feel too weird when there's some OOC.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about not writing such dirty, dirty smut as some of you'd like me to. It's odd, I know, but I kind of feel like that it wouldn't suit this trio so well, at least not from my fingertips. I just don't really enjoy writing in great detail on how to give a blowjob or something, so if that's what you're looking for, I'm quite sorry. I know I've shied away from a lot of the usual sex depictions that appear in fanfics and stories alike and that may be disappointing to you but I'm just not your guy for that as much as I wouldn't mind if I were. But I did try me best! Eheheh...

There's clinking next to his right ear, quiet movements of someone who's not afraid of him but looking to not to disturb him. Joker doesn't immediately remember where he is until he hears Batsy's voice telling Clark to do something to his purple jacket. 

"... no, no. It's fine. I'll have Alfred wash it. But we should get him something else to wear in the meantime", Batsy says in a low murmur to another direction from him. Joker stretches out lazily like a cat lying in the sun. Every part of him feels a little tender but nothing compared to the tingling sensation in his lower parts. He twists on the silky bedsheets which gains Batsy's and Clark's attention. 

Joker rubs his eyes with his fingers and slits his eyes open carefully anticipating to be hit with white loud light but it never happens. There's only a soft glow lighting the room from the mahogany floorboards where sunlight has managed to hit it on its way through the heavy velvety curtains. 

Joker slowly sits up on the plush mattress. Before he can even fully comprehend where he is again, a cold tall glass of water is placed in his hands. Joker looks up to see Batsy towering over him with a soft, though slightly concerned, smile. Gratefully Joker gulps down the water not realizing before how very dry his throat had been. His body felt like he had wandered through a desert without a single drop of water for ages. 

Batsy sits down beside him in the meantime and when he's done drinking, he takes the glass from him. _Excellent breakfast service they have here..._ Batsy puts his hand on his back between his shoulder blades and rubs. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks gently. 

Joker isn't so sure at first why he's asking him such things but when he goes to move his legs under the blanket in order to jump up and exclaim how very wonderful he is, he's instead seized rigid and still along with a whine escaping his lips before he even notices it.

It's right at that time that Clark decides to come around into the room and he hears it too. Batsy's arms are immediately around Joker's middle, trying to hold him together as if that will do the trick. But Joker's bones aren't broken nor is he going to faint. The brutal truth is simply that his ass really hurts. 

"Jeez, Bats, I'm not gonna die from... well, from fucking, sou can put your face to rest. But next time give me a week's notice before we do this again, would you? This juicy double isn't ready for a mauling any time of the day anymore. I've grown to be a fine old lady whose preparation process for these things is very precise and elaborate and won't do good when performed in a haste", Joker says as he rubs hand over his _tushy_ that's in a great deal of pain. In fact, the rest of his body too feels rather tender to the touch. 

"In the future, yes", Batsy promises. He doesn't looks so worried anymore but there's a line between his eyebrows high on his forehead nevertheless. Clark has come forward from the doorway and sets down a silver platter full of delicious smelling breakfast to the end of the bed for Joker, and sits down on the long footstool at the end of the bed. He looks a bit ashamed for some reason. 

"What's wrong Clarky-clark? Don't tell me you're feeling bad for last night, too. You did say it was a punishment. I get it. It's fine. Besides, who said I'm scared of a little pain. Who said I don't think that's the very best bit of it all, hm?" Joker grins wickedly at Sups. Clark goes a little red from the cheeks and bites back a smile.

"Though, I would say, you rather suffocated me with pleasure last night so actually it was quite the accurate punishment. Well done, Bats", Joker compliments him with a glint in his green eyes as he also pops a strawberry slice in his mouth from the breakfast platter. Batsy's gaze hardens back to normal.  

"Use your knife and fork."

Joker grins wider. 

"Bruce, just let him eat. He must be starved", Clark chides him a little with a sympathetic look that he gives to Joker. "Here, have some pancakes too", he adds as he hands Joker the plate full of steaming pancakes made to perfecting by Alfred truly. Just to tease Batsy even further, Joker rolls up a pancake with more strawberries inside it and eats it with his hands all the while staring at the brooding knight. 

Batsy's glaring at Clark but Sups isn't bothered by it. Instead he just looks happy about Joker being alright despite last night's rendez-vous' slight downsides. 

Then Joker remembers. 

"Hey! Where did you put all my shiny things? You didn't take them back to the shop, did you?" Joker looks around the room but does not see one diamond in sight. At least not on the jewelry he had stolen the night before.

"You said if I was a good boy, then I would get to keep my nice things, right?" Joker asks and gazes up to Batsy's face with the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Haven't I been a good boy?" 

Batsy's blue eyes are unforgiving and can see through every single layer of a lie when he decides he'll get to the bottom of something. Right now he's staring into the darkest pit of Joker's soul. 

His warm hand takes hold of Joker's sharp chin with his thumb and forefinger. His grip is tight and stern. "Will still have to see about that. Last night you were taught, today is your opportunity to show us you've learned your lesson", Batsy responds his voice low and deep. It sends shivers down Joker's naked spine. 

The breakfast tray is placed on the footstool. Clark crawls forward onto the bed and there's a big, hot hand wrapping around Joker's thigh and another one on his bum. 

"Are you a good boy, Jay?" 

Long fingers splay over his chest lovingly cosseting him. A tongue dives into his mouth and steals Joker's breath. Suddenly even without any blankets around him anymore, he doesn't the slightest bit of air on his skin. 

Then the warm, wet and deliciously demanding mouth lifts of his and Joker stares into steel blue in a haze of arousal. "Well, are you?"

"Huh?" Joker asks dumbly as he cannot even remember hearing a question. But he has no time to think about anyway because abruptly he's lifted off the bed and taken away in Clark's strong, quick arms. Batsy laughs at Joker's baffled expression before Clark takes him into the bathroom. 

_Wait, Batsy laughed at him?!_

Then there's hot water cascading on Joker drenching him wet in a matter of seconds. _Stupid expensive rich people rain shower heads feeling like an angelic waterfall on my back..._

Clark gets in the shower too after shedding his clothes and then just like that he's kissing him into oblivion pushing Joker into the a tiled corner. Wet strong arms clutch to him, stroking him and everywhere. Batsy follows soon after. He takes care of actually cleaning Joker properly. He buries his hands into his green locks and massages mint scented shampoo into them. Clark lathers him with sweet smelling body wash. Soon Joker's covered in foam and bubbles and he can't help but laugh. His cackles echo long and loud in the bathroom as he curls on himself from sheer delight of the situation.

"Come on now, Jay. That's enough", Batsy says and guides Joker's head under the warm stream of water that fogs up the glass casing of the shower. 

"Is he supposed to on medication or something?" Clark inquires quietly in the midst of the sounds of water. "Absolutely. I'm going go through his medical files and we'll get whatever his on from the pharmacy later", Batsy tells him nonchalantly as he rinses Joker's hair. Joker grumbles. 

"I'm right here... You could just ask me", he crabs. He only needs to look at Batsy's disinterested face to know he isn't going to take his shit, and quiets down and just lets them wash him. Joker just closes his eyes then and focuses on the sensations going through him. 

Then there's a slicked finger rubbing on his sore puckered hole and Joker's eyes burst open with a gasp. Clark looks down at him gently, his other hand rubbing his cheek with a thumb. 

"You need to cleaned you here, too", he says almost apologetically. "But I'm still so sore..." Joker moans pathetically and so Batsy moves behind him.

"Tell you what, I'll clean you up while Clark here can keep you focused on something else. Right Clark?" Batsy says and looks expectantly at Sups. The former nods in agreement and gracefully lowers himself down to his knees without abandoning a single shred of his dignity and authority. He starts kissing on Joker's pale thighs closer and closer to his groin. There he naturally takes Joker's cock into his mouth and begins pleasuring him lustily. 

Meanwhile, Batsy coats his fingers in lubrication that's in a small pot on the shower rack - evidently a constant and a part of the bathroom essentials. 

"Spread your legs for me, Jay", he then tells Joker with a husky voice and Joker feels like Bruce might as well spread them himself because soon Joker will be just another drop in the puddle on the tiled floor if Bruce keeps talking with that rick dark voice. Joker's knees are feeling a little wobbly.

Joker does as he's told with the help of Sups' encouraging hands helping him widen his stance. Batsy's hand slips between Joker's cheeks and finds his open hole without a hitch. With plenty of lubrication, he can easily slide in two of his bulky fingers at the same time on the first try. Joker chokes down a moan and his eyes flutter closed. Batsy's hand around his throat helps with that. 

Joker's fairly sure he doesn't actually need any washing up down there but he can't say no to this. He doesn't want to nor does he need to. 

Batsy caresses him from the inside out in pleasureful long strokes that torture the hell out of him in the best way possible. Along with Clark's ministrations on his cock, Joker sighs out in content between the two warm and wet bodies holding him firm and tight. They envelop him in their smells and touches, and most of all, in their regnant presence. Joker knots his hands through Sups' silky short hair. He swallows around Joker with mastery all the way to the base.

Clark's hands are placed on his ass where he keeps him grounded and also spread him farther apart for Batsy's exploration. Joker would die happily right now if he it happened to be his time. 

Batsy is slipping in a third digit and Joker can't help but moan out loud this time. Batsy kisses his neck comfortingly. "It's alright, Jay. You're doing so good", he tells him quietly into his ear - sultry. He thrusts his fingers slowly but intensely inside him and parts them slightly each time he's pulling out to stretch Joker's puffy rim wider and wider. Oh, this is definitely not about keeping clean... Joker will allow it. Hell, why would he ever want to refuse two of the most powerful men on this planet from fucking him into pure ecstasy? Even the Joker's not that mad to say _no_ to that. 

Yet another finger finds itself buried inside him and they curl. pressing into his pleasure spot.

"Ah, I-I need you, Bats... Please, I need you inside me", Joker hears himself pleading at some point. His voice sounds watery and dry at the same time from heaving in the steamy shower, and it breaks now and then. 

"All in good time, baby. Now you just hold onto me and Clark", Batsy responds and then curls his fingers again. Joker shudders between them. "You don't need to hold back anymore."

Clark bolsters this by swallowing Joker whole again and grasping his balls, massaging them gently but firmly. That keeps Joker occupied from realizing that Batsy's already fitting a fifth finger inside him which means he has almost settled his whole fist inside him. Joker's knees buckle but Batsy catches him in his arms with a chuckle. This all just gives Sups a better chance at spreading his legs wider so that Batsy has even better access to him. Joker cries out and tries to close his them to protect from being absolutely ripped apart by both hurt and pleasure - but to no avail.

They keep going at it for God knows how long. Joker thinks he might have already cum a few times before they deem him to be properly prepared. Only then does Batsy part away from him. Turns Joker head towards his face so he can kiss away the tears. 

"Now you can have us both again", he says. 

Clark lifts off of him and stands up gracefully. He's smiling at Joker and grasps him by the chin to kiss him fervently. "You want us both, don't you, Jay?" Sups asks between pauses for breath his hands wandering all over his skin. His fingers run up between Joker's inner-thighs collecting some of the residue from that  _precious lubrication_ and kisses him again. Joker's legs tremble.

"You got to. Look at you, legs wide open _begging_ for us both..." Clark wonders and then adds quieter in his ear, "You're daddy's little slut, aren't you? Can't get enough."

Joker bites on his lip but a whine still escapes his mouth and he throws back his head as Clark thrusts inside him first, Batsy following swiftly. Joker feels no pain after Batsy's extensive preparation, only full and dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure as they immediately begin to fuck him fast and hard. Clark wraps Joker's limp legs around his middle again which seems to have become their favorite place and holds them there firmly. 

Batsy takes his right hand to Joker's cock and begins to fondle him sensually. They murmur quiet words of encouragement into his ear as he climaxes over and over again. At some point Batsy has to re-position his hand to Joker's mouth to muffle his moans that would otherwise not only echo in the bathroom but into the halls as well which eventually means, into Alfred's ears. 

Batsy grunts through his teeth as he closes in his peak. Clark bites his teeth together. Joker is gripping them both incredibly tight from having come so much. He's overstimulated to the extremes and he can't help but scream into Batsy's hand until no sound comes from his dry throat. Clark unloads his cum into him first and Batsy comes right after filling Joker up to the brim. The full feeling of their cum forces one last orgasm out of him but he comes dry for the third time with his mind going blank and vision white.  _I'm not going to fucking faint._

"You did so well, baby. You've been such a good boy, Jay", Batsy praises him along with soft kisses to his throat and head. Clark caresses his legs lovingly with a gentle smile. 

The shower is spraying them with freezing water but Joker doesn't feel the least bit cold. Honestly, he feels nothing at all, and still, at the same time. he feels _everything._ His muscles are are ridden with tenseness and he cannot move his limbs without Clark aiding his legs down. Bruce strokes down his stomach and for a moment he only notices the blur of Clark going out of the bathroom when Batsy says something to him. Clark returns with the plug and it's placed right back inside him in no time. Though it's an easy fit by now, it still touches everything that's raw and tender about him and he can't help but whine and twist against Batsy's hold.

"I love how swollen up you're from having us both. It's beautiful", Batsy tells him as he rubs Joker's tummy with his warm big hand. "I want it to last for as long as possible to help you remember this",  he adds while then circling his finger around Joker's puffy and red rim. Joker doesn't need to scream anymore knowing it has no effect on them. 

Clark turns the water back to warm as Joker starts to shiver between them. Joker can't seem to stand on his own and so they quickly wash and dry him off before carrying him back to bed. Joker doesn't remember what happens next because as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light. 

When he finally comes about to consciousness again, there are hands rubbing his ass and thighs. 

"... hmm?" Joker blinks his eyes open with some difficulty and looks behind himself. Everything is blurry until he recognizes the familiar shape of his Knight in Black sitting on his legs. The man in question is putting warm lotion on him that smells an awful amount of raspberries and mint. _What a combination_. This is how he's going to smell for the rest of the day, it looks like. 

Batsy smiles at him when he notices Joker has awakened and leans in for a kiss. Joker's lips are red and dry from last night but there's comforting cream on them, too that makes them hurt less. 

"Good morning again", Batsy says before going back to massaging Joker's limbs. He really gets his fingers in there and opens up his tensed up muscles which feels at the same time both relieving and painful. Joker moans out when Batsy hits a particularly tense spot and eases out the knot from there. 

"Where's Clarky-clark?" Joker wonders out loud at some point as he watches more sunlight beginning to play on the hardwood floors when the sun rises higher in the sky. 

"He's getting something for you to wear", he answers boringly and starts putting away the lotion when he's done.

"Right, right... Hey, you know that actually brings me back to our original issue: where the hell have you put my sparkly things?" Joker asks getting up on his elbows and looks over his shoulder demanding at Batsy. It gets a chuckle out of him. 

"He's bringing them over too. It was your prize after all, wasn't it, for behaving. I bought them for you so they are yours now fair and square", he promises, "and legal." 

Joker huffs out in frustration still. It's no fun if it's all so officially legal. What's the fun in having things if you haven't stolen them? Well... on seconds thoughts, maybe the though of Batsy buying him expensive shiny jewelry kind of makes his tummy feel all warm and cozy inside. 

Coming to speak of his tummy, it was still all bloated and curved from all the cum that had been spilled inside him and the plug was forcing it to remain there, too. Thus, lying on his stomach does not fair very well for him so he turns around to his side and sits up on the edge of the bed all the while minding his sore behind. Batsy's hand goes to rest on his thigh automatically and he caresses his, now moisturized, inner-thigh with his thumb intimately. Joker rolls his eyes to him but Batsy's gaze holds his without any shame. It's righteousness Joker sees in that dark intense stare. It's _possession._

He thinks he has claimed ownership over Joker now that he's managed to break him down and build him back up again in his own design.

Joker can't wait to prove him wrong. But for now, maybe he'll play along with his fantasies, after all, he really liked one of the necklaces he had snatched last night. 

And so, Joker leans in towards Batsy's overwhelming presence ready to meld into him hands snaking around his broad shoulders. Batsy reciprocates the movement by taking him by the waist and sitting him on his lap to lap at his neck again with nips and kisses like he's starved for more Joker. "I love how you look like this, all wrecked and vulnerable from acting like such a slut and full of our cum. How does it feel to be completely at our mercy? Doesn't it feel right? Isn't this right where you belong?" Batsy says as he squeezes Joker tighter against himself, fondling his body and kissing his neck. Joker bites his lips at the sleazy comment and buries his fingernails in Batsy's skin - not that he seems to notice that. 

When Joker leans back to glare at him, Batsy simply smirks at him, only then does Joker realize he's slightly panting from getting worked up just from his words even though what he just said aggravates him to no end and makes him want to throw a knife at his captor. His cock however seems to be reacting with different results than his mind. It confuses Joker and he goes to stand up to get some space between them only to walk right into Clark arms. 

"Hello there. Looking for these?" 

Even before Joker can fully look what ' _these_ ' is, Clark has already started draping jewelry on top of him. Soon enough, Joker is practically covered in diamonds and barely any skin is showing even though he isn't wearing any clothes. 

"You bought me more than I took", Joker states flabbergasted as he stares at his reflection in a golden rimmed full-body mirror. Joker outright sparkles himself. There's even a headpiece on top of everything with dainty golden strings going around his head to support the pretty flower thing hanging against his forehead. Sups smiles at him through the mirror. 

"You look very nice", he compliments him, unassuming in his choice of wording. Joker turns to look at Batsy again who grins at him. "Not only that, I bought you a calendar as well", he says and shows the other present to him. It's a standard wall calendar with different photos of kittens and puppies, and tortoises for goodness sake, for each month. Joker's not so sure how to react although admittedly the little animals are very cute and he actually prefers the calendar to the jewelry. 

Joker accepts the gift with diamond covered hands and holds it in front of him with fascination.

"Wow, I didn't realize you knew me so well, B-man, I do love turtles very much. But I cannot help but wonder why a calendar? You know I'm not very rigorous when it comes to time management", Joker says. 

"Yes, but that is not all. You also get these stickers", Clark tells him and passing the stickers of glittering yellow stars to him. 

The two superheros take their precious time enjoying Joker's confusion before explaining. "It's a challenge for you. Each day you manage to behave yourself like a good little boy, you get to put add a star in your calendar for that day. If you don't - you kill, maim or seriously devastate infrastructure or otherwise cause too much mayhem in my city or anywhere else - you will be punished. _Severely",_ Batsy tells him, his voice becoming low and threatening by the end. 

"And we mean it. Not like last night. It will be a punishment you really aren't going to enjoy", Clark warns him and suddenly Joker is thrown back on the bed. Batsy climbs on top of him like lion targeting his prey. He's careful not to put too much weight on him, but just enough to show how much bigger he is than Joker. "I'll have you strapped to this bed for a whole week and I won't let you up for anything. You'll be hand-fed and -washed and you'll get daily enemas to clean you out. You'll be plugged up from your ass and mouth so you can't make a sound, and you won't be able to come but you will be used day in and out without any relief."

Joker's eyes are as wide as plates as he stares back into Batsy's dark eyes as they stare at him premonitorily. He leans in next to Joker's ear and his finger dig into Joker's hip. "And worst of all, I'll take a picture of you in that state and send it to Ivy which will naturally lead into the whole of Gotham seeing what a bad slut you've been."

Joker swallows, diamonds in the necklaces scratching at his throat as he does so. 

"You don't want that to happen, trust me."

Clark sits down next to them on the bed and rubs his hand over Joker's stomach. 

"But as long as you're good, which we'll help you with of course with proper treatment and support, you'll get put to add another golden star in your calendar. Maybe you'll even get a treat from us in addition", Clark comforts him with a warm but an opinionated smile and pats his full tummy.

"I know you can do it if you just try, Jay", Batsy says then and kisses him on the forehead lovingly, thumb brushing against his cheek while Clark's hand is already wandering between his legs. They let him think about it and murmur encouragements against his heated skin as they begin prodding at his sensitive places once more and his back arches off the bed, diamonds moving along with his twitches and shivers of overpowering pleasure he will never get enough of. 

Joker giggles weakly at the strange humor he finds in their terrifying ultimatum and knows he's already screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and third chapter titles are from the 30 Seconds to Mars song "End of All Days".  
> It's a good song, I recommend a listen for it.  
> And so, if I do decide to make this a series, I think then we'll get more of the sugar daddy action in there, too, and such. It all depends on how much time and enthusiasm I've got which at the moment is rather low I'm afraid. But as I said, we'll see... I am glad though for the reception I've received for this fic. I see that the superbatjokes fandom is evidently in desperate need of some more writers. I'm sure though that we shall grow to be ever grander and grander in the future so don't you worry about a thang, my fellow readers.
> 
> Honestly though I really don't know why I'm trying to write smut here when it's clearly out of my league as with most everything else. I'll be coming back to this in some time to correct some grammar and other stuff but until then you'll have to do with this version. 
> 
> By the way, in case you haven't noticed yet, DaveBrett has blessed us with the Chinese translation of this fic so *tips a hat* to them! It's quite remarkable.


End file.
